Just How Special Is Santa?
by Dulce-Snape
Summary: Hermione and friends continue a Hogwart's tradition. With a little humor and a little smut, it makes for a Christmas worth remembering.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters because they belong to the great JK Rowling. I am, however, having fun with them. Not money is being made.  
  
This is my first fanfiction and it is PWP, just in time for the holidays. It's a short story to get my feet wet. I do hope you enjoy it. The pick up lines are from My beta reader is Snapesbbwlover, who has been very patient with me, therefore I am dedicating this story to her. Merry Christmas beautiful! I hope you enjoy your present!  
  
Besos,  
Dulce  
  
  
**_Just How Special is Santa Claus?_**  
  
Hermione Granger was the newest staff member at Hogwarts. She had returned as the professor of transfigurations since Minerva McGonagall was preparing to take the roll of Headmistress the following year. Albus decided he needed to spend more time with the Ministry to help repair the damage that was caused by Cornelius Fudge and his crony, Delores Umbridge during the last few years.  
  
It was the first Christmas since the fall of Voldemort. Hermione was busy helping Sirius Black, the professor of charms, decorate the Great Hall for the Holidays. To make a long story short, Sirius didn't die behind the Veil of Evil, he only passed out for a year. A potion, that Albus forced Snape to brew, revived him, so here he was, helping Hermione decorate the Great Hall. (If you don't buy it, then consider this story AU *wink*)  
  
Remus Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor came to help. Remus and Sirius had been flirting with Hermione for most of the school year. Poor Hermione thought it was just innocent flirting, not realizing each was lusting after her. The other professors were also in the Great Hall, helping out here and there. The atmosphere of Hogwarts had not been this joyous since Voldemort died the first time.   
  
"Hermione, I don't think you understand just how insanely crazy you make us," said Remus, "I know we have been flirting mercilessly for the past few months, but the truth is Hermione, we want you."  
  
"What? Together?" she teased.  
  
"We will take you together or separate, but we both desire you in ways that would make you blush worse than you're blushing right now," said Sirius.  
  
Hermione was speechless. She always had somewhat of an attraction to these two, but never more than that. After all, Sirius was Harry's godfather and Remus had been a sort of protector over the years.   
  
Not sure what to say, she asked, "You mean all those corny pick up lines were real?"  
  
"What do you mean corny?!" snapped Black. "Some of those were my best lines."  
  
Hermione turned to face him. In a mock voice she said, "Hi, my name's Sirius. Remember it because you'll be screaming it later tonight!"  
  
Remus started laughing. "Tell me you did not use that one on her Sirius!"  
  
"Hey," snapped Sirius, "That line has gotten me plenty of great sex. How about you Remus? I heard that line you used on her last week."  
  
"Which one was that?"  
  
"If I could rewrite the alphabet, I would put U and I together."  
  
Hermione had a fit of giggles. "I didn't know you were serious. I thought you were seriously looking at the benefits of reordering the alphabet by placing the vowels together." Sirius started laughing too.  
  
"Shut up Sirius. It was not any worse than your line, 'I'd like to wrap your legs around my head and wear you like a feed bag.'"  
  
"Oh gods Sirius, I forgot about that one. That was bad," she said through tears, laughing even harder. "But I think the worst one I ever heard was 'How about you sit on my lap and we'll see what pops up.'"  
  
Sirius looked at her, puzzled. "I didn't use that one on you did I?"  
  
"Yes, you dolt!" Remus was now doubled over in a fit of laughter.   
  
"Attention!" called Albus. Everyone turned to greet the Headmaster. He had been so busy with the Ministry that they rarely saw him any more. "I wish to thank each and everyone of you for helping out with the festivities this year." Everyone applauded. "I am so pleased that were are able to continue one more holiday tradition that has not occurred in over twenty years." The professors looked at each other, confused to what he was referring about, but the Headmistress smiled a knowing smile.  
  
"For as many years as I can remember, Headmistress McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and myself would each take on the roll of Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, and an elf. We would deliver presents to the Muggle orphanages. With a little magic, we were able to personalize each present! This year, the tradition will continue with the help of Professor Granger, Professor Black, and Professor Lupin!"  
  
The professors cheered except for Sirius, and Lupin. They were a little shocked about the announcement. Minerva smiled sweetly at the two and spoke through gritted teeth, "If you read your contract, you would have seen it in there."  
  
Hermione giggled, "You mean you didn't read your teaching contracts?"  
  
"I read it!" snapped Sirius, "Well, just the part that said how much I get paid."  
  
Hermione looked at Remus, "I just made sure I couldn't get fired for being a werewolf."   
  
"So you two had no idea you were going to be playing Santa Claus and an elf?"   
They looked at each other and back at her, both speaking at the same time.   
  
"I'm playing Santa Claus!"  
  
"NO! You're playing the elf!"  
  
"Like hell I am!" The professors were all laughing at this scene.   
  
"Well you two had better decide because Mrs. Claus will be wearing something special under her dress for Santa." She winked at the two before going back to the decorating.  
  
Severus had been listening to the whole conversation from the shadows. He detested Christmas, but the thought of seeing what Mrs. Claus was going to be wearing for Santa gave him an idea. Severus had been named Deputy Headmaster, giving him more privileges, including having access to teaching contracts. With a glint in his eye, he slid back in the shadows and left the Great Hall.  
  
Sirius and Remus continued their debate over who was going to play Santa when Minerva came over. "Will you two stop!" she snapped. "We are supposed to be getting along. After all, it's Christmas." They glared at her and then glanced over at Hermione.   
Hermione had just turned around to give them a wink and blow them a kiss. The argument started all over again.  
  
"I give up," said Minerva, walking away from them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Christmas Eve and Hermione was dressed in her enchanted Mrs. Claus outfit. The wonderful thing about magic costumes was that when a person put them on, they completely transfigured into the person. It was very similar to Polyjuice potion, but didn't taste as bad.   
  
Hermione kept looking in the mirror. She couldn't believe how perfect she looked as Mrs. Claus. She was even chunky and wrinkled with a grandma's voice. Hearing a lot of arguing, she turned to see two elves walking toward her.  
  
"I can't believe that old man made me dress like this! How am I supposed to pick up women when I'm only three feet tall?!" yelled Sirius. He wore a green elf costume, complete with pointed ears and a long, pointed nose. Remus was identical, but wearing red.  
  
"I don't care about picking up women, I was just hoping to get Hermione's attention," he snapped.  
  
"Believe me," giggle Hermione, "You both have my attention."  
  
"Oh shut up Hermione," hissed Sirius, but she couldn't stop laughing. It was clear neither one had ever worn tights, so they were busy 'adjusting' themselves while talking to her.  
She finally calmed down enough to ask, "I thought one of you was going to be Santa?"   
  
"Albus fucked up the contracts. He listed both of us as elves, so he gets to play Santa," sneered Sirius.  
  
Hermione knelt down between them and placed a hand on each of their arses. "Mmmm, too bad boys, I am wearing something special tonight too. Maybe if you impress me more than Santa does, I just might take home an elf instead." She gave them each a squeeze and stood up.  
  
"Fuck!" hissed Sirius.  
  
"What's wrong?" snapped Remus.  
  
"Do you know how uncomfortable it is to have a hard on while wearing tights?"  
  
Remus wiggled his hips a little while squirming. "Yes I do."  
  
"Ho! Ho! Ho!" cried Santa. The three turned to see the picture perfect Santa coming down the hall, carrying a bag full of toys. He stopped in front of the three and put the bag down.  
  
"Sir, you look wonderful!" cried Hermione.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Claus and I must say, you do look the fine yourself," said Santa, smacking her on the arse.  
  
"Ooh!" squeaked Hermione, not knowing how to react to Albus action.  
  
"Looks like Santa's a little frisky tonight," whispered Remus.  
Sirius nodded, "I think we have a little competition tonight."  
  
"Shall we get started?" asked Santa, grabbing his bag of toys. As he swung it over his back, he managed to smack his elves, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
"Come on you two numb nuts. Santa needs some assistance," he snapped while escorting Mrs. Claus out the door.  
  
"Sir?" asked a puzzled Hermione. She had never heard the Headmaster talk like that.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Claus. I have just about had enough of those two. They spent the last four hours arguing about not wanting to be elves. I kept telling them it was for the children, but they kept saying it was more important than the children."  
  
She turned and glared at them. She sneered, "You selfish little elves," but then smiled at them, "You better be nice or only Santa is going to see what Mrs. Claus has for you."  
  
They both jumped off the stone floor and followed Santa and Mrs. Claus out the door.  
  
"How did that bastard get to be Santa?" hissed Sirius.   
  
"Because he's the Headmaster, but I'll be damned if he's going to see what she is wearing under her costume!" snapped Remus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They arrived at the orphanage to find a stage was set up like Toy Land for Santa and the children were all gathered, excitedly waiting his arrival.  
  
"HO! HO! HO!" cried Santa as he walked on the stage with his entourage. The children jumped up and cheered.   
  
"Hi Santa!" cried a little girl in the front row. She was jumping up and down excitedly while waving at him. Santa waved back. "He waved to me!" she squeaked with excitement.  
  
"Have you been good little boys and girls?" he asked. The children answered enthusiastically, "YES!"   
  
Santa sat down in his chair as the children lined up. His elves helped with crowd control as Mrs. Claus escorted each child to Santa's lap.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked.   
  
A shy little boy looked at the floor and whispered, "Jack."  
  
"Have you been a good boy Jack?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good! What would you like for Christmas?"  
  
"A remote control truck."  
  
Santa reached into his sack where his wand was hidden. Flicking it once, he transfigured the small block of wood into a remote control truck. He pulled it out and handed it to Jack.  
  
"Merry Christmas Jack!" The little boy's eyes lit up.  
  
"Thank you Santa!" he cried, jumping off his lap with his new toy.  
Hermione went to get the next child. As she bent over to take his hand, she felt someone else's hand on her leg. Grabbing a toy candy cane, she smacked the hand only to hear an   
"Ow!"  
  
"Sirius," she hissed, "It's not the time nor the place to cop of feel!" He only winked at her while she took the child to see Santa.  
  
Santa continued to see each child, taking his time to personalize each gift. When all the children had seen him, he stood up to say goodbye.  
  
Hermione's heart was ready to burst at seeing how excited the children were. Albus was the perfect Santa. He had taken his time with each child, making sure that each child's visit was special with him.  
  
"Kiss her Santa!" cried the kids.  
  
"What?" said Santa. He looked at the children who were pointing over his head. Looking up he saw a sprig of mistletoe.  
  
"Kiss her!" they cried again.  
  
"Come here Mrs. Claus," he said, reaching for her. Hermione smiled as she went to him. She was willing to go along with the act. She reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and stepped back.  
  
"Oh come on Santa!" cried one of the older boys. "Lay a big, wet, juicy one on her!"  
Santa grabbed Mrs. Claus by the hand and pulled her into him. He quickly dipped her while planting a deeper kiss. Closing her eyes, she kept telling herself, 'It's only an act. I'm not really kissing Santa. Oh gods, I kissing Albus. No, no, I'm kissing Santa. Yeah, that's it. I'm kissing Santa.' But before she knew it, his warm lips were pressed against hers. His tongue grazed her lips, gently encouraging her to open for him. She didn't know what to do, but her mouth did. Her lips parted as his tongue slowly stroked her bottom lip. Taking it into his mouth, he slowly sucked on it before claiming her whole mouth again. She was getting lost in the kiss, but before she knew it, it was over.  
  
Blushing, she looked down at her elves, curious as to what their reaction was. She saw them glaring at Santa. As Santa waved to the crowd, he turned to leave. His two elves each had a large toy candy cane in their hands and they tripped Santa.  
  
Poor Santa landed flat on his belly.  
  
"They hurt Santa!" cried the children. It was a mad rush to the stage. The kids grabbed the props from the Toy Land and began to beat the elves with it. Hermione helped Santa to his feet and led him off the stage.  
  
"Are you okay sir?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Let's just get out of here."  
  
"What about Sirius and Remus?" she asked. Both looked back to see the three foot elves on the bottom of pile of children.  
  
"They'll be fine," he said. They left the orphanage and Apparated back to the castle.   
Entering the Great Hall, Santa turned to her and said, "Thank you for a delightful evening Mrs. Claus. I hope my kiss didn't traumatize you too much."  
  
Blushing, she said, "No sir. It was all for the kids, right?"  
  
Without another word, he turned and left just as Albus Dumbledore walked in. "Aw, you are back. How did things go?"  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped while she looked from Albus to Santa who was already half way down the hall. "If you are here, then who is he?"   
  
Just then Remus and Sirius walked in. Both were back to normal size, carrying their elf costumes. Remus had a black eye and Sirius had a bloody nose.   
  
They took one look at Albus. "That was quite a kiss you laid on Hermione," snapped Sirius.  
  
Puzzled, he asked, "Kiss?"   
  
"Don't play dumb with us old man!" said Sirius.  
  
Hermione jumped in quickly. "Um, he didn't play Santa tonight."  
  
Remus and Sirius both looked at her and then at him. "Well then who did?" asked Remus.  
  
"Severus."  
  
"What?!" all three cried.  
  
"What's this about a kiss?" asked Albus.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione said quickly, wanting to leave. "Look at the time. I must be getting off to bed. Goodnight!" She quickly left before anyone could say a word.   
  
Remus and Sirius looked at each other. "You know," said Remus, "Hogsmeade is still open for another hour."  
  
"Let's go," said Sirius.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione removed her costume and put on a pink cardigan sweater and a baggy pair of Levi's. She headed down to the dungeons to see Severus. She had a few questions for him.  
She knocked on the door and he let her in. He was back in his black teaching robes.  
  
"Severus, I didn't know it was you."  
  
"Now you do. Are you here to yell at me about the kiss?" he said defensively.  
  
"No. I just wanted to say that, well, that I have never seen a more perfect Santa."  
  
"It was magic Hermione. It wasn't me."  
  
"No, I'm talking about they way you treated the children. I know that wasn't magic. That was really you."  
  
He glared at her. "I don't wish to discuss this."  
  
But, she ignored him. "Severus, you were amazing. You were so patient and kind with all of those children. I don't mean to sound rude, but why? Being your student for seven years, I have seen first hand how you treat students."  
  
"Do you want the truth or do you want my own selfish reason?"   
  
"I would like to hear both."   
  
"I over heard you, Remus, and Sirius in the Great Hall talking about Mrs. Claus having something special for Santa. I thought it would be humorous to make them both elves, thus forcing Albus to be Santa, but then Albus couldn't, so I got stuck doing it."  
  
"And what is your other reason."  
  
"When I realized which orphanage we were going to, I decided I needed to really be Santa by acting the part."  
  
"What was so special about the orphanage we were at Severus?"  
  
Severus trusted Hermione. If he had learned anything about her, it was to trust her. She never repeated what she was told in confidence. "When the Dark Lord was alive, we attacked several Muggle communities. A few of the children we saw tonight are orphans because of those attacks, because of me."  
  
"I'm sorry Severus."  
  
"No!" he snapped harshly, but quickly calmed down, "No, don't be sorry. Life is full of choices. I am trying to live with mine."  
  
"This wasn't your first visit there was it?"  
  
He looked at her. 'Such a Know It All,' he thought. "No, I go there a lot, but they don't know it. I give them everything they need. Everything except a mum and dad."  
  
Severus walked over to his cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He placed it on the table. Looking at it, he slowly shook his head and walked away.   
  
"Do you want me to find you something stronger?" she offered.  
  
"No Hermione. I have spent the last twenty some Christmases intoxicated. I just wish to be left alone." He silently moved over to a chair by the fireplace where there was no fire.  
  
Hermione moved to join him. Drawing out her wand, she flicked it, igniting a fire. "It's Christmas Eve. Nobody should be alone."  
  
He didn't comment. He only stared at the flames of the fire.  
  
"Severus," she said, trying to make conversation. "What did you mean that you hoped your kiss didn't traumatize me?"  
  
"You were bound to find out it was I who kissed you. That would be enough to traumatize anyone."  
  
She began giggling. "Knowing that you kissed me didn't traumatize me. The thought of Santa kissing me like that let alone Albus, now that was traumatizing."  
  
The corner of his lip curled into a slight smile. "I suppose that could be traumatizing to be kissed by Albus like that, but I could help but notice you kissed me back."  
  
She turned red, "It was for the children," she snapped. "And I didn't really kiss back, I just didn't pull away. If I had kissed you back, you would have known it."  
  
"Really? I somehow doubt that," he sneered, baiting her.  
  
"Really," she said sternly, getting to her feet. He stood up too, facing her.  
  
"Then let's find out." He snapped his fingers and a sprig of mistletoe appeared above their heads.  
  
Without the slightest bit of hesitation, they both leaned forward, joining their lips together. Realizing it was him and not Santa or Albus, she was able to fully relax, allowing her lips to mold to his soft, warm ones. She willing parted her lips for him, inviting him in. Again, he stroked her bottom lip with his tongue before entering her.   
  
His hands came up to cup her jaw, drawing her closer to him. They way he slowly stroked her mouth, she was quickly getting lost in his kiss. She entered her tongue in his mouth, stroking him back. She took her time exploring and tasting him. Never had a kiss ignited such feelings of desire in her.   
  
His fingers slowly stroked her jaw and neck, sending tingles down her spine. He pressed his body against hers as he kissed her harder. Her hands slowly moved around his waist, encouraging him.   
  
Getting lost in the kiss, her lips tingled. Breaking off the kiss, she tilted her head back as she closed her eyes. He didn't hesitate as he moved his lips down to her jaw, placing small kisses down to her neck.   
  
As his lips made their way down to her chest, she could feel the strands of his hair grazing her skin. She inhaled deeply, letting out a soft moan. He made his way back up to her neck and around to her ear.  
  
His voice was so deep and erotic as he spoke in her ear. "I think I have found something stronger than whiskey. Will you allow me this one indulgence?"   
  
She whispered to him, "Oh yes Severus, anything you want." Hermione had never spent a Christmas alone in her life. She had always had family and friends around, but this Christmas was going to be different. She assumed she was going to be alone, but the way Severus was kissing her now, she knew she assumed wrong.  
  
He began to nibble on her earlobe, making his way down to the side of her neck while he began to undo each button on her sweater. Undoing the last button, he removed the sweater from her, letting it drop to the ground. She was wearing a lacy white bra that Severus began to remove immediately. His teeth grazed her collarbone before taking hold of her bra strap. Sliding it off her shoulder, he kissed his way across her chest to her other shoulder, removing the strap in the same fashion. His fingers quickly unclasped the bra and removed it from her body, exposing her breasts. Her nipples were already hard, but the cool air made her rosy buds even harder.   
  
He stopped kissing and leaned back to take a look at her. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were glazed with desire. His eyes made their way down to her breasts. Licking his bottom lip, his one hand cupped her breasts while his thumb brushed over the nipple.   
  
His claimed her mouth again, kissing her harder and deeper. Demanding entrance, his tongue thrust into her, making it clear what he was wanting and that he was not taking no for an answer.   
  
Hermione placed her hands at the back of his head and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to him. She made it very clear what she was expecting from him. Her tongue thrust into his mouth. Both stroked each other rhythmically while their hips gently rocked against each other with the same rhythm. His hands were stroking and kneading the skin on her back, making their way down to her jeans. She felt his hardness dig into her waist, making her rock further into him.  
  
He reached around the front of her with one hand and unsnapped them. They were baggy enough that they dropped to the floor, leaving her in her white silk panties. He brought his hands back to her buttocks and began squeezing her backside. He ground her hips into him as he did this. Moving his hand to the front of her panties, he began to stroke her. He could feel the moisture on her crotch; he began to stroke her harder.   
  
He moved his lips down to her breast and took it into his mouth and began to suck and tease her nipple with his tongue. Hermione opened her eyes to watch him. Giving the same ministrations to the other breast, her body trembled. His fingers moved to her waistband of her panties as he gracefully knelt down on one knee and then the other. Sliding his hands down her hips, to her thighs, he slid off her panties. As he brought them down to her ankles, she stepped out of them.   
  
Watching him, he brought them to his nose and inhaled deeply. She too inhaled sharply. 'Oh gods,' she thought, squeezing her thighs together, feeling her wetness increase. Hearing her reaction, he looked up at her with a cocked eyebrow and gave her a rare smile. She blushed, but smile back.  
  
His hands slowly slid their way back up her legs, to her sex. Playing with her curls for only a moment, his fingers parted her lips to find his treasure, her sweet nectar. Inhaling her musky ambrosia, he took his time, stroking her with his middle finger, spreading her nectar. She had placed her hands on his shoulders, involuntarily squeezing him every time he came near her most sensitive spot, silently begging him to touch her there.   
  
He parted her lips even further as he leaned forward to finally taste her. His tongue started low and in one stroke he ended at her nub. She squeezed his shoulders hard as her body quivered. "Sweet," he whispered before tasting her again. This time he swirled his tongue around her moist walls, slowly making his way to her nub. Taking it into his mouth, he began stroking it with his tongue while alternately sucking it.   
  
She didn't move nor did she rock her hips. She could barely breath at he pleasure his tongue was bringing her. 'Oh gods,' she thought, 'I knew that tongue was good for something else besides snide remarks.'  
  
Her breathing increased, as did her grip on his shoulders. 'So close,' she thought, but he moved his mouth above her curls, kissing her pelvis and moving up to her abdomen. Getting back to his feet, he cupped jaw again and kissed her.  
  
She tasted herself on him while desperately kissing him back. Moving his mouth to her ear, he said in his deep voice, "We shall cum together." She almost came right there at hearing his voice in her ear again.  
  
He drew his wand and flicked it, making his clothes disappear. Hermione would have loved to undress him, but she was too aroused to be that patient as she thought about all those buttons.   
  
He took her by the hand and led her to the chair he had been sitting in earlier. Sitting down, he pulled her onto his lap. She was straddling him as she looked at him. He was a tall man compared to her, but she was almost eye-to-eye with him while on his lap.   
  
This time she claimed his lips as she reached between her legs to find his hardness that was brushing against her thigh. Taking her thumb, she began to stroke and knead the head, finding the split where his moisture was coming from. She spread the drops of pre cum around the pulsing head while squeezing it just enough to make his cock jerk. She moved her fingers further down to the base of his shaft. Taking her fingernails, she grazed his skin as she stroked upward. Hearing his quick intake of breath followed by a soft growl, she smiled.   
  
Her other hand was entwined in his hair, pulling his mouth hard against hers while kissing him. He placed both his hands on her hips and effortlessly raised her up so that her entrance was just above his cock. Wanting to watch him, she broke off the kiss while she lowered herself onto him.  
  
"Good," he whispered into her mouth, kissing her again.  
He filled her completely as she raised herself up and lowered herself onto him again. His hips rose up to meet her movements. His hands found her breasts and he began squeezing and stroking the nipples. They moved together, enjoying their union.   
  
After a while, when he felt his climax building, he said, "Together." She understood as his fingers searched for her nub. Arch back to give him better access, he meticulously stroked it. She was so aroused that it didn't take long for her climax to build.  
  
He could feel her muscles pulsing around his shaft and he increased his strokes on her. She came down on him harder and faster, whimpering until finally she came. She gripped his hair in her balled up fists as she cried out. He too allowed himself to release, letting out a low growl while spilling his warm seed into her.   
  
When her spasms subsided and his climax slowed down, she snuggled into his embrace as he held her, neither saying anything for a long time.  
She was so relaxed that she was falling asleep in his arms. "Hermione," he sighed,   
"Thank you."  
  
"Severus, thank you," she whispered.  
  
"Why are you thanking me?" he asked softly.  
  
"Because nobody has ever made me feel this special."  
  
"You are special Hermione. You are very special."  
  
She sat up and looked at him in the eye. "So are you Severus and don't ever forget that." She kissed him softly on the lips and smiled. She felt him become hard inside of her again. "Do you think we could move to your bed? I would like to show you just how special you are."  
  
Taking her in his arms, he carried her to his bed, where they spent the rest of the night showing each other how special the other was.  
  
Merry Christmas!  
  
¡Feliz Navidad!  
  
**~ Dulce, La Reina de Severus **  
  



End file.
